Friends to the End
by 3BFFs
Summary: Kanda Yuu, Sebastian Michaelis, and Jiro Mochizuki. Three unlikely friends that don't even remember their promise to be best friends until the end of existance of the entire universe comes. How will these three react when they all have the same dream one night and they find all three of their names on a brick in a playground on the outskirts of Tokyo. Rated T for Kanda's mouth.
1. Discovery

**Author's Note: **Hey people! How's it going? This is a new fic I've been planning since I first started reading fanfiction. Now according to the description this is going to be a friendship fanfic, but things may change between our three heroes. Enjoy~

* * *

_"A-are you sure you guys want to do this, I mean this is pretty serious," a young voice said nervously._

_"Of course we do, you know as well as I do that we need to do this so our agreement remains strong," a second voice replied with a cute British accent._

_"I know, but writing our names in blood! This sounds like we're forming a cult or something!" The first voice exclaimed. _

_"Just shut up and sighn it already!" A third voice snapped. A sigh was heard._

_"Fine, but if we all get caught and get in trouble don't say I didn't try to talk you guys out of doing this," the first voice sighed._

* * *

Kanda Yuu awakened as grumpy as usual. Part of him was confused, his dream felt so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in England Sebastian Michaelis in one of those extremely rare nights fell asleep and woke up feeling very confused the next morning. Why did those voices sound so familiar?

* * *

In the Special Zone Jiro Mochizuki awakened at the same time that Kanda Yuu did, but he wasn't as confused as either Kanda nor Sebastian. A warm feeling in his chest told him that this had something to do with the fragments of memories he kept finding through his dreams. He decided to set out and investigate, little did he know that Sebastian and Kanda decided the same thing.

* * *

Hours passed and so far Kanda's search came up empty. He wondered what brought him to a park in an elementary school in a small town on the outskirts of Tokyo. To Kanda's knowledge there weren't any British children that attended said school at the moment, but there had been one in the past. Kanda was very annoyed by the way the woman who gave him the information acted like she knew him when Kanda clearly had no idea who the hell this woman was. Kanda heard somebody coming and hid in a nearby bush. Upon seeing who came he was surprized to see that it was just a butler who looked like he had stepped out of Victorian era England.

* * *

Sebastian looked around, puzzled by the familiarity of this playground. He walked over to a tree and as he did the vision of three boys having lunch came to him. What startled Sebastian was that the smallest boy looked exactly like he did if he was a child. Sebastian heard someone coming and hid in the top of the tree and waited to see who came. He sighed in relief seeing as how it was just some guy with an ugly hat.

* * *

Jiro walked along the playground's edge where bushes and trees grew. He also noted a grey brick wall and walked over to it. He noticed that one brick stuck out and had what appeared to be dried blood on it. Kanda and Sebastian noticed that Jiro had pulled the brick out and both krept over to him. Sebastian peering over Jiro's right shoulder while Kanda looked around Jiro's left arm. All three gasped when they saw their names written on it. For the first time they noticed eachother all with questions in their minds.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Dun Dun Dun! Enjoyed this first chapter? I hope you did and read and review the next chapter to find out how these three will react to finding out they are really best friends. Review and don't worry, Kanda will be cursing next chapter.~Bff#3


	2. Friendsip Anew

**Author's Note: **Okay Chapter 2! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuki, -man, or Black Blood Brothers. If I did then Sebastian, Kanda, and Jiro would be best friends.

* * *

For the first time they noticed eachother, all with questions on their minds. The trio backed away from eachother, all forming a triangle. They remained silent for a few moments, probably to size eachother up. Kanda took it upon himself to break the unbearable silence.

"Just who the Hell are you two?" Kanda asked angrily as he looked at the two raven haired men across from him.

"If you wish to ask my name I suggest introducing yourself first, or have you forgotten how to properly introduce yourself?" Jiro calmly replied as he stared down at Kanda. Jiro was a lot taller than Kanda, making it harder for the dark haired exorcist to intimidate Jiro. Sebastian on the other hand just chose to remain silent as he studied the brick. Indeed it was his first and last name on the brick, but it looked as though it was written by a mere child. Sebastian turned the brick over and his coppery-red eyes widened.

"Would you two get over here and look at this!" Sebastian snapped. Kanda and Jiro both stopped glaring at eachother to go look at what the butler was holding. Taped onto the back of the brick was a photo. It had three young boys on it, one beaming brightly, one smiling calmly, and the third not really smiling at all. The three boys were holding hands and standing under what appeared to be the tree in the corner of the playground they were standing in. They all wore Japanese elementary school uniforms and they even had their lunches with them, ready to be eaten after the photo was taken. What shocked the three men was that the three boys looked exactly like them. From the hair and eye color down to the shape of their bangs and the way they were standing the boys looked like younger versions of the men.

"Th-that's impossible, this boy looks exactly like me," Sebastian said with shock very clear on his face as he looked at the small boy to the far right.

"I agree, this doesn't make sense seeing as how we clearly don't know eachother and yet this photograph tells an entirely different story," Jiro replied, his eyes studying the boy in the middle, the boy who resembled him.

"Its obviously fake. We just met now and have no way of knowing eachother before today," Kanda said, staring at the boy who looked exactly like he did on the far left. The trio continued staring at the picture until they noticed clouds beginning to fill the sky with a thick blanket of gray.

"We should go inside before it starts raining," Jiro said as he turned to go inside. Sebastian and Kanda looked at eachother before nodding at Jiro, deciding to follow the Old Blood.

* * *

It took a few minutes but they eventually found the school's library, filled with books from many different subjects. There was a woman sitting at the desk, who when she looked up at them she smiled.

"Its good to see you three again. I was starting to wonder when my favorite boys would come back," she said happily as she looked them over.

"Ah Sebastian, you've grown so much from when I last saw you. I can remember when you could barely peak above this desk and now it isn't even half of your height," the woman said sweetly as she looked at Sebastian.

"Why thank you ma'm, I really appretiate the complement," Sebastian said in response, masking his confusion perfectly.

"Ah I almost forgot, you asked me to hold onto this for you Jiro. I can't understand why you would reserve a book about costumes though," she said as she handed the thick book over to Jiro.

"To be honest I don't exactly remember why I reserved it in the first place, but once I remember I'll be sure to tell you," Jiro replied, holding the book under his arm.

"Kanda, you really haven't changed. I bet you became a swordsman like those in the books you always read," the woman sighed as she looked him over.

"Yeah," Kanda said, really feelig confused right now. The trio walked over to a corner in the library that was clearly used as a base years ago. There were drawings taped to the wall and a sign hung above the little fort.

'This is the base of the Legendary Trio. All who trespass shall face the wrath of fire, ice, and thunder,' the sign said, clearly written by an elementary school kid. The chairs were much smaller than the three grown men so it was akward sitting down.

"Let's see if this offers any clues to our mystery," Jiro said as he set the book on the table resting in the middle of the men. Sebastian and Kanda nodded, both eager to get started. Jiro opened the book, revealing that it is actually a photo album. The first picture is of the three boys, each eagerly showing off a Pokemon game and Gameboy Color. The Jiro look-alike held out Pokemon Red, the Sebastian look-alike was happily holding Pokemon Green, and the Kanda look-alike was holding Pokemon Blue. They all looked ready to play after the picture was taken. Underneath was written, 'Jiro, Sebastian, and Kanda's seventh birthday.' The three men looked at eachother, 'How close are our birthdays?' They thought. They moved onto the next picture, it was of the Jiro look-alike and a girl that looked like Bluefire. They were dressed in school uniforms, though the girl's was clearly for a younger school than the boy's was. Below this picture said, 'Jiro and Bluefire-chan's first day of school.'

"Do you know a girl named Bluefire?" Sebastian asked Jiro with a sceptical tone of voice.

"Yeah, she's my younger sister, but what does she have to do with this?" Jiro responded, worrying for his sister's well being.

"This proves that this boy is indeed you," Sebastian said as he looked at the picture. They flipped the page and saw a third picture. This one of the Kanda look alike and he was holding...

"You have a teddy bear?" Jiro asked Kanda through his giggles. Sebastian was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Sh-shut up fucker! I did when I was a kid. I still have it, but I don't use it," Kanda snapped, looking very agitated. Jiro and Sebastian lost it, they laughed so hard that they fell out of their chairs. Kanda noticed a pair of papers sticking out of the book and took them out. He read them and chuckled.

"Dear Mommy, I really really love you. I love you more than cookies after nap time. Please stay my mommy because you make my boo boos feel better. I love you so so much. Love your little Ji-Ji," Kanda said as he read the paper aloud. He looked over to Jiro, who was blushing a deep red color. Sebastian laughed harder, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Dear Mummy, even if I can't see you I know you are a pretty princess. You tell me bedtime stories when I have scary dreams and make the monsters go away. You even make pretty pictures of kitty cats to make the owies hurt less. I love you oh so much. Love your sweet wittle Sebasu-chan." Sebastian stopped laughing and instead hid his face with a book from the corner, a book about Mother's Day.

* * *

By the time the rain stopped Jiro, Sebastian, and Kanda were chuckling and reading off of papers from the book.

"Dearest Michina, you are the epitimy of grace and beauty. You are strong like Goku from Dragon Ball, but you have the beauty of Miriko, the most beautiful swimsuit model that happens to love anime. To be your boyfriend is a priviledge, ney, an honor. Please accept my feelings of love for you for if you don't my life shall never be complete. Signed, Jiro Yuu Mochizuki."

"My god you were a fucking otaku," Kanda said as he set the paper down.

"Shut up! You had a fear of women from when you were six until you were a second year in high school!" Jiro replied.

"Fuck off Mochizuki!" Kanda exclaimed as he punched Jiro's arm. Sebastian stared at the photo on the page. It was of the three of them. Jiro was holding himself and hiding his eyes using his bangs, Kanda was akwardly hugging him from one side and Sebastian was hugging him from the other. The caption below is what shocked Sebastian.

"Guys, look at this!" Kanda and Jiro stopped punching eachother in the arm to look at what the man was pointing at.

'We, Jiro Mochizuki, Yuu Kanda, and Sebastian Michaelis, do swear upon this divine treasure to be best friends until the end of time. We promise to bring comfort and sense to the others when needed, understanding of what we are, and a band of brothers. Whatever happens will never be able to break our friendship apart, be it a man, woman, child, or some other being we will fight to be together. Even if we are to draw our last breath we promise to meet again in the next life and be friends and brothers,' it read. Sebastian touched his cheeks, shocked by the wet feeling that they had. Sebastian scrubbed at his eyes to try and make them stop.

"D-damn it! Stop crying Sebastian! You're starting to r-really piss me off!" Kanda snapped, tears starting to run down his cheeks. Jiro knew he was crying, he could recognize the smell of his own tears anywhere. He wrapped Sebastian and Kanda in a tight embrace, both crying out in protest.

"You guys, p-please forgive me! I have carelessly forgotten our promise!" Jiro cried as he buried his face into their shoulders. Sebastian lifted Jiro's head up, their eyes meeting for the first time.

"Don't cry Jiro, it mares the beauty of your face," Sebastian cooed as he wiped away his tears. Sebastian hugged Jiro and Kanda, both Jiro and Sebastian stared at Kanda.

"Fine, I'll do this girly ass group hug thing...but I'll hate every second of it!" Kanda snapped, a thick blush on his cheeks. They all hugged, rekindling their memories of friendship and maybe a little attraction. Their bangs intertwined and their sobs quieted down. They stayed that way until they all fell, landing so that they laid close to one another. Jiro in the middle with Kanda to his left and Sebastian to his right. They snuggled close and drifted asleep. A sweet giggle filled the air and the click of a camera sounded. A photo came out and was put in the album in the next page. Underneath was written...

'Their back.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally done! Enjoy it you guys and gals. This will be your sweet Halloween treat! Also those who will be affected by Hurricane Sandy be prepared and stay safe!


	3. Shock

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3, le akwardness shall begin...Now!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji, -man, or Black Blood Brothers. If I did then Sebastian, Kanda, and Jiro would be best friends.

* * *

The storm passed overnight, doing little to disturb the three men sleeping in the school library. All three sharing the same dream.

* * *

_"Jiro, are you positive that you can do this?" The British sounding teen inquired as the sound of a bike being moved was heard._

_"Of course I can do this, I've down this hill since I was small so it should be no problem now," The other teen replied, the sound of him getting onto the bike._

_"Want me to call an ambulance now or after Jiro cracks his fucking skull open?" The third teen asked as the sound of a phone being flipped open was clearly heard._

_"Ha ha, very funny Kanda, but you and Sebastian are worrying for nothing. I've done this dozens of times before so riding down this icy hill should be no problem," Jiro answered before the sound of him pedaling the bike was heard over Sebastian worriedly calling for Jiro to get off the bike._

* * *

The end of the dream never came, for all three of them woke up in a very odd position. Sebastian's arms were wrapped around Kanda's waist, Kanda's legs were holding Jiro's waist in a vice grip, and Jiro was currently lip locked with Sebastian while halfway done with untying Kanda's hair.

...Silence reigned for a few minutes until Kanda and Sebastian beat Jiro with nearby dictionaries, there will probably be a new definition for pain: something caused by an enraged samurai and an angered demon.

* * *

Jiro sat on the park bench, nursing his injuries with an icepack. Kanda sat on the very end of the bench, refusing to look at Jiro, muttering profanities under his breath. Sebastian was taking a walk to calm down, showing an angered face in front of his master was something Sebastian hated to do and so he needed to do so before he went back to work. Sebastian walked down a street that seemed so familiar whilst cats followed him. Sebastian stopped in front of an abandoned house as a scene flashed to his mind.

* * *

_It was a dark and rainy night, lightning flashed across the sky on occasion and making the bundle in the smaller figure's arms whimper. _

_"Just take that failure as a demon and throw him off a bridge," the larger figure said as he crossed his arms over his chest. _

_"No I'll just leave him in this shack here. Atleast he might die of being eaten now instead of later," the first figure said with a chuckle before tossing the bundle into the old house._

_"Good riddance Sebastian Michaelis, you sick human looking bastard," the second figure said before they both left the little bundle crying out in pain and loneliness. _

* * *

Sebastian could barely stand, the overall shock sapping his strength. Sebastian cried out in anguish, reverting to his true form as he wept. He cried and cried, not noticing the sound of footsteps ruhing towards him. Sebastian smelt the air and turned, shocked to see Kanda and Jiro standing there...But this faded when he saw the fear in their eyes.

'No, not again,' Sebastian thought as he turned to run...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Short chappy is a fail! Another cliffhanger for now, at least until I update some other fics. Enjoy~Bff#3


End file.
